Starry Night
by Nitewing
Summary: Five years from the current Titans series. Superboy's dead and the Titans are taking it hard especially Wondergirl. Nightwing ends up helping Cassie out and the two get close.
1. Chapter 1

"Starry Night"

(( Disclaimer I do not own the rights to any of these characters.. Dc does.. this is a fan-fic))

It had been five years, six months, 3 weeks, two days, and four and half hours since I've last stood in this room. Yet here I stand once again in the hall of dead titans. I'm here because of the newest statue added, Conner, Superboy, died saving us from Lex Luthor. All of the Titans old and new were here. I was quiet as I stood in front of the statue, in the distance I could hear Beast Boy, Speedy, and Kid Flash talking about the time Conner decided to throw the beach party to end all beach parties, I remember those days god they were fun.

Donna and Roy were there to they were looking though an old photo album, they didn't know Conner like we knew him but they still cared. Nightwing was in the back leaning up against a wall he didn't say anything he even blew off Starfire. There was another reception in the meeting room of the tower where non-Titans were, Victor said that putting up the statue wouldn't be appropriate if they were here. Still their were a lot of Titans, even Damage, Argent, and Captain Marvel Junior showed up. Yet I was still quiet, my thoughts were on Conner, I loved him.

True, we had rocky on and off relationship. It's also true that I did once dump him for Freddy only to end up back with Conner again. But at the end of day no matter what we had faced be it Lex Luthor, evil demons from hell, killer robots, or just the demons in our heads... I loved Conner. That never changed, I don't think it ever will. Tim walked up to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I miss him to Cassie."

I bit my lower lip; Tim was as close to Conner as I was. I knew that they had a 'special relationship' even if no one else did. They were surprised that I was okay with it, but I would be a hypocrite if I wasn't. I mean I did have a thing with the Star-Spangled Kid a while back. I hugged Tim, I didn't speak. I loved Tim to but not like I loved Conner... Tim was like a brother to me. Everyone started to leave the room and go to the reception, everyone but me and Tim. Finally Tim looked at me and said.

"Are you coming?"

"In a minute Tim... I just need a minute."

Tim nodded then left. Tears were in my eyes looking at the statue. I slowly started to speak.

"Oh, Conner why did you have to go and do something so foolish. We could've found another way. Maybe you didn't care so much about yourself but that doesn't mean the rest of us didn't. You... I... I love you. I'm not sure if I told you that enough times but truly do. We've been though so much and I could always trust you. I know I will have to move on, but you have been an important part of my life and you always will be ..."

I suddenly felt a warm hand on my shoulder this shocked me because I though everyone had left the room.

"I'm sorry..."

I recognized that voice and quickly turned around to see Nightwing looking right at me.

" Nightwing? I didn't realize you were still here.."

" I stayed behind, even though I didn't know Conner as well as you or Tim. His death is my responsibility.. As are all of theirs."

" No, it's not. Why would you say such a thing?"

" Because I was one of the founding members of the Teen Titans, I was the first leader. So even when I'm not leading the team whatever happens is my responsibility. Either I made a misjudgment, or I wasn't a good enough role model for the other leaders. Or I just wasn't there. It's my fault Cassie and for that I am sorry."

I put my hand on Nightwing's cheek. His head was down, I had never seen him like this.. He always seemed so strong, untouchable almost. But for first time I finally understood that he was only human. A human who's put on more masks then I think I could imagine. Somewhere behind that dark mask and those black clothes there was a heart of a noble man beating.. And now that heart was bleeding just like mine. I spoke gently to him like you would to a child.

"It's not your fault... none of their deaths are your fault."

Nightwing then hugged me as I hugged him. We were both upset and hurting though possibly for different reasons. The embrace felt warm and inviting.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Donna's birthday. I was at loss of what to get her, last year I just got her a gift certificate and she gave me ' the look'. The my best friend in really didn't put much thought into this type of look. I did not want that to happen again this year. I tried to call Diana for help but she was in some other realm, Justice League business. So I decided to call Cassandra, after all she was really close to Donna. I dialed the number and after three rings Cassie picked up

" Hi this Cassie."

" Cassie it's Dick.."

" Dick..? Oh right Dick. What's up?"

I guess it took her a while for the name to register. Even though she knew my secret identity she was much more use to me as Nightwing.

" I need your help. Can you come to Gotham?"  
" Yeah sure what do you need my help with?"

" Present for Donna."

She laughed for a while.. I couldn't help but think how charming her laugh was.

" Yeah, sure.. But you'll owe me one.hmm where should we meet up.?"

" How about outside the Gotham Heights mall on fourth street"

" Okay.."

" Thanks Cassie bye"

" Bye"

I hung up and then got changed. I wore a green shirt, black pants, and a black leather jacket. I also put on some shades and then left for the mall. I stood outside wondering if she would recognize me outside of costume. I soon saw her walking up, she was in a short white skirt, high heels, a pink shirt with and white jacket over it. Cassie looked cute, almost like a doll. I went up to her because she clearly either didn't see me or didn't recognize.

" Hey Wondy.."

She smiled at me.

" It's Cassie mister. I usually don't come to Gotham it's so .. different then Gateway City."

" Yeah I suppose but I'm use to it."

" You would be. You grew up here. So we're shopping for Donna?"

" Yeah I got no idea what to get her.."

" Typical male. So did I'm guessing you heard about Donna and Roy?"

" Yeah, they're getting married. Poor Donna she's going to have her hands full with Roy."

" You said it. But she seems excited I just hope it works out well."

" We all do.."

I put my arm around her shoulder she didn't seem to mind. We went into a few stores looking at jewelry, make-up, and clothes. I ended up buying Donna a new outfit that Cassie said she would like and Cassie bought her necklace with a pendant on it saying' Diana, Donna, and Cassie – Sisters and it had a little heart on it. Very cutesy and soooo like her. After we finished I smiled at her. I actually had fun shopping with her and I never have fun shopping.

" Thanks a lot for your help Cassie."

' Hold on one minute. You still owe me."

" Oh really? And what pre tale do I owe you?"

" You're taking me out to dinner."

I shrugged.

" Fine with me"

We went out of the mall and towards a restaurant which Cassie wanted to go to.


	3. Old Time Rock n' Roll

Chapter 3

Old Time Rock n' Roll

I took Dick to a local bar and grill. I loved these sorts of places and Dick did owe me a meal for helping him find a gift for Donna. Dick lifted an eyebrow and gave me an awkward look.

" A bar?"

"I love these small local sort of places. They always have sort of a homey feel to them."

"I guess…?"

I smiled at him he was probably thinking that I would be like Donna and drag him to nice outdoor cafe or like Diana and want to go some fancy restaurant. But I wasn't like either of them. I just liked a small bar with a juke box , a pool table, and a dart board and I was happy. I ordered the grilled chicken and Dick ordered some steak with some fries. He was still giving me 'the look'.

"Cassie you do realize that this is a bar..?"

"Well nu-duh? We all know who trained you…"

" Are you even old enough to drink?"

"I did just turn twenty-one two months ago Dick."

"Oh? Uh…Happy Birthday?"

"Hey don't worry about it. You and I have never been close friends we just kinda work together at times."

"I guess…But these days it seems like work is all I do."

"That's cause you're a 'Gotham boy' . You guys never seem to know how to fun."

"Oh we know how to have fun."

" Oh please you're just a stick in the mud like Tim and Bruce."

"Oh, I'm nothing like Bruce."

"Uh-huh.. and here's me believing you- NOT!"

" You're asking for it."

"Oh am I?"

"Jeez…you really are a kid."

"Why just because I'm not old like you?"

"I'm not that much older then you"

"Still old"

Dick groans a little then goes over to the jukebox. Maybe I was to hard on him, all his time I thought that just about nothing could hurt Nightwing and maybe that was true but I had to keep in mind I wasn't with Nightwing right now… I was with Dick Grayson. Suddenly a song started playing and Dick slide across the bar in dance type of move.

"Just dust the old records of the shelf, I'll stay and listen to them by myself."

Dick started dancing around the bar just about everyone had smiles on their faces and the place filled up with whistles and claps. I just about fell outta my seat laughing.

"Today's music ain't got the same soul, I like that old time rock n' roll"

With that Dick took my hand and lead me into dance.. Which was really funny because the bar didn't exactly have a lot of room for dancing.

" Still like that old time rock n' roll. That kinda music just soothes the soul. "

Dick and I continued dancing around the bar. I was laughing the entire time. It was embarrassing but fun. As the song stopped Dick and I stood face to face.

"Now who's old?"

"Not you former boy wonder."

Dick then did something unexpected. He kissed me on the lips and I don't exactly know why but I kissed him back. His arms felt good around me, the kiss was slow and passionate. I didn't know why but it felt good…It felt right.


	4. Happy Birthday Donna!

I was about fifteen minutes late to Donna's party. I hoped that she would forgive me. When I walked in Diana was talking to Roy and Donna while Cassie,  
Tim, and Wally were playing video games. Garth, Raven, and Cyborg were eating pizza and joking around. Kory, Gar, virgil, and Megan were listening to some music. Bruce, Clark, Kyle, and John Stewart were playing cards and it looked like Kyle had been losing... badly. Donna greeted me with a hug.

"Hi Dick ! I'm so glad you could make it."  
" Yeah, sorry if I'm late.. I guess I over slept."  
"No problem"  
"Oh yeah.. Happy Birthday!"

I handed her the gift and she smiled as she put it on the table with the party was pretty uneventful and I kinda avoided Cassie whole time. Donna talked about her wedding... Diana was going to give her away, Cassie was going to be the maid of honor, Kory and Mia were going to be her bridesmaids. Roy said that he wanted me to be his best man, with Wally and Garth as his groomsmen.  
My only thought was great I wanted to avoid Cassie.. after all it wouldn't be right to go out with her.. she's like Donna's little sister. Tim's friend and from what I understand his ex-girlfriend as well. But she's more then just pretty. If that was it I could deal.. I mean I did use to date Kori. Cassie's fun and unlike Diana and Donna who seem so different.. Cassie seems real, normal even. Perhaps it's because unlike them Cassie grew up in the real world and not on some mystical island. She was laid back, calm, and confident.. who couldn't love that.. and when she smiles.. it's like the world around her just lights up.

But it's not right.  
I would be stabbing my friends in the back.  
I..I shouldn't feel this way.  
It's wrong she's..she's Donna's sister technically her niece.  
Oh lord that just makes it worse Tim's friend also his ex-girlfriend.  
Oh god it's horrible for me to think of.  
I.. I just..

After the party I started to go home only to notice that Cassie was standing right next to me. There was just the two of us outside of Donna's apartment building.. I had to know.. I didn't want to ask.. But I had to know.

"Cassie how do you feel about me?" 


	5. Mixed Emotions

Mixed Emotions

"How do you feel about me?" When Dick asked that I was shocked, I really didn't know how to respond. I mean what was he expecting me to say? Or maybe it was something that he was hoping I would say? At any rate I had to respond, this silence.. was uncomforting to say the least.

"Well you're one of the original Titans and I've always respected you.."

" That's… not what I asked."

" Then what do you want me to say?"

"How you feel… if anything at all"

" How dare you ask me that when you've more or less been avoiding me all night?! It's obvious how you feel about me?"

Now Dick didn't know what to say he turned his head away from me.  
"You have no idea what you're talking about"

I did catch the fact that Dick was blushing before he turned away and started walking towards his car. It was then that I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Cassie.. I think we need to have a little girl talk."

It was Donna.. she must've realized something was going on.


End file.
